


Q&A With Simon And Bram!

by Bluepen



Series: Through Bram's Eyes [2]
Category: Bram Greenfeld - Fandom, Bram Greenfeld x Simon Spier, Love Simon - Fandom, Q&A - Fandom, Simon Spier - Fandom, Simon V.S. The Homosapiens Agenda
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Multi, Pride, Q&A, sooo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepen/pseuds/Bluepen
Summary: I figured that I'd do a Q&A in between every chapter. You can ask questions in the comments (For Bram & Simon OR myself) and I will choose some questions to answer! For the first one, though, I will just do some starter questions to get it going....





	Q&A With Simon And Bram!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enjoy le gay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                 **Q** : How much do you ship Bram & Simon?

                  **A** **:** Urghhhh omma gohd immeasurable 

                 Simon: AWWW thanks

                 Bram: Simon, sweetie, it's spelled ' _'Awe'_

                 Simon: ._.     .-.         \\_(0_0)_/ :3

                 Bluepen: Umm thanks, guys... but, um... Why are you here? This isn't-

                 Bram: It says Q&A  _with Simon & Bram _ SOOO...

                 Bluepen: ............Did you hack into my Archive?

                 Bram: .

                 Bram: Let's move on to the next question, shall we?

 

                Bluepen: . Okay , fine.

                 **Q:**   So how long have you two been together?

                Simon: Well, we started emailing in 2015-

                 Bram: And OFFICIALLY got together later in the year,

                 Simon: So about 2 and a half years ..

                 Bluepen: Cool. Next question

                 Simon: Wait-

                 Bram: We have a question, and that is-

                 Simon: How do you-

                Bram: Know about us?

                Bluepen: Guys,guys, stick to the program . I ask the questions.

               Simon: A lot of famous people and graffiti on the streets say to always question everything.

               Bram: Yeah, my adorable boyfriend says to always question everything!

 

 

                  **And from there, a terrible war broke out.** **Bram kept insisting Simon was deathly cute, and Simon insisted Bram was LIFELY cute. Can't a guy just take a compliment? The two ended up cuddled in a rainbow blanket, laughing their butts off until they passed out. Bluepen then hauled them both to Simon's house, at which point they received curious looks from his parents and ended up be detained by the Police.**

 

**THE END.**

 

 

_**THANKS, GUYS!! Leave a kudos and a comment. Ask Bram and Simon questions which they can answer in the next chapter's Q &A!!!** _

 

                 

                  


End file.
